


Your Clothes Turn You On

by astradanvers



Series: Supercat Week [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Biting, Clothes Kink, F/F, Minor cursing, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Smut, much smut, strap-on sex, supercat, supercatweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara wakes up to find Cat wearing nothing but her shirt, it turns her own more than Cat was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Clothes Turn You On

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut, if you don’t want to read smut don’t read this. There is also biting, cursing (very little but some), orgasm denial and use of toys, if any of that bothers you then please don’t read this.

Kara wakes up slowly, eyelids heavy with the feeling of peacefulness that surrounds her, she reaches out to her right, farthest from the balcony but finds the space empty. This causes her eyes to pop open instantly and she slips from the bed, reaching over to the chair in the corner of the room and lifting up the robe there. She wraps it around herself, inhaling the calming scent of her lover. She runs her hands over the soft fabric of the material and rubs her face against it. The door to the balcony is open and she steps out onto it with little a thought to the fact all she has on is a robe. Being thirty-six floors in the air has it’s advantages. One such advantage is the sight before her.

Cat stands at the railing of the balcony, her arms crossed on the railing, body supported by them. She’s wearing nothing but Kara’s button up from the night before and the shirt hangs loosely on the smaller woman’s thin form. Kara slips up behind the woman, wrapping her arms around Cat’s waist and resting her chin on the older woman’s shoulder. “Good morning, beautiful.” Kara presses kisses along the smooth skin of Cat’s neck, nipping gently at her shoulder.

“Good morning, Supergorgeous,” Cat says, turning in Kara’s arms and smiling up at the other woman.

“That is not a title,” Kara says with a grin before leaning down to capture Cat’s lips in a searing kiss. She lifts Cat up, setting her down on the rail of the balcony while keeping her arms wrapped around her waist. “How did you sleep?”

Cat nestles into the crook of Kara’s neck, “Mmm, quite well actually.” Kara grins, leaning down and once more pressing kisses along Cat’s neck and shoulder. “We should get dressed.”

Kara shakes her head, “Uh uh, it’s Saturday. Carter is at his father’s and unless Supergirl is needed I have you all to myself today.” She pulls back a little, far enough that she can see Cat properly but not far enough away that her arms slip away from the waist of her lover. Looking Cat over with a smile Kara pulls Cat from the railing of the balcony, the older woman’s legs instantly wrapping around Kara’s waist. “And as sexy as you look in my clothes,” she whispers while fusing her mouth to Cat’s once more, “I want you out of those clothes you’re wearing.”

A small moans slips past Cat’s lips as Kara’s lips latch onto her pulse point, “I’m not sure a flimsy button up counts as clothes.” Nipping at Cat’s skin on and off again, soothing it lovingly after each nip.

“Still too many clothes,” Kara growls, “when I can’t see you.” She shuffles the hem of the button up higher on Cat’s hips then wiggles her hand between their bodies, teasing Cat’s folds lightly with only the tips of her fingers. “You enjoy teasing me in things like this don’t you.” She dips a single finger into Cat’s warm, wet heat to her first knuckle before quickly retreating. “It’s just like that little red dress you wore into work on Monday, you know how that dress affects me.” 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Cat questions, nearly breathless and grinding almost desperately against Kara’s stomach. 

“Mmmm,” Kara hums against Cat’s collarbone, her lips steadily moving lower on her lover’s chest, “I guess I’ll just have to punish you.”

“Please do,” Cat says with a grin as Kara hefts her a little higher in her arms and carries the other woman back into the bedroom. Carefully Kara tosses Cat onto their bed, “Feeling a little adventurous, are we?”

Growling Kara crawls her way up the bed, ripping her own shirt away from Cat’s body and tossing it across the room. She kisses her way up each one of Cat’s legs, biting none too gently into Cat’s inner thighs but ignoring the place where Cat needs her most. Slowly she bites and licks her way up Cat’s body, her eyes locked onto the other woman’s green ones as she whimpers and moans. When she reaches Cat’s breasts she takes a nipple into her mouth, laving it with her tongue before biting down and drawing a strong, loud moan from Cat. If there’s one thing they both enjoy it’s the mix of pleasure and pain in their love making, the ability to bring pleasure through the pain. 

Kara switches to the other breast, giving it the same attention as she’d given it’s twin. “If you don’t stop teasing -”

“You’ll do nothing,” Kara says firmly, “this is your punishment for teasing me. I’m going to tease you until you beg and then I’m going to tease you some more.” She meets Cat’s eyes again, “And you are not going to cum until I say you can because if you do,” Kara smiles, showing all of her teeth at once, “I will only prolong the torture.” A low whimper, nearly a whine slips past Cat’s lips, “Do you understand?” Kara bites down on the side of Cat’s breast, “Do you understand?”

“Y-yes,” Cat rasps out, her eyes pressed shut in pleasure.

Smirking Kara continues to move down Cat’s body, “Good, very good,” and even without her super hearing she can hear Cat gulp. When she settles between Cat’s legs she leans forward and presses kisses against the older woman’s outer folds, humming against them after licking the taste of her lover from her lips. “So good,” she mutters before moving back in to swipe her tongue along the edges of Cat’s folds, the taste of her lover spurs her own and she buries her face against Cat’s sex. With each thrust of her tongue Cat’s moans grow louder, until a steady stream of Cat’s breathless moans and groans fill the bedroom, Cat grinding against her face. Bringing one hand up, two fingers slipping inside of her lover and curling just so while she sucks Cat’s clit into her mouth and rakes the nails of her other hand down Cat’s bare stomach nearly send the older woman toppling over the edge. Before she can however Kara pulls away completely, leaving Cat to whimper and whine before her.

“I told you,” Kara says, dropping a kiss against Cat’s stomach, “you don’t cum until I say so.” She reaches over to the bottom draw of Cat’s nightstand and slips one of their toys free, knowing it’s the exact one she wants. Climbing from the bed she slips out of the white robe, draping it back over the chair and slips into the strap-on harness, positioning the dark blue dildo just the way that applies pressure to her own clit while giving Cat the ultimate pleasure. Climbing back onto the bed she positions herself so that the tip of her cock rests against Cat’s lips, “Suck,” she commands and Cat whimpers as she takes the phallus into her mouth, Kara’s hand tangling in her blonde locks.

A moan slips past Kara’s lips as Cat’s mouth works over the cock, causing it to bump and grind against Kara’s clit. Cat knows that if the continues Kara will cum, she redoubles her efforts, hoping it will earn her a release of her own. Kara releases a long moan and Cat feels her lover’s wetness drip down onto her chin before the cock slips free of her lips and Kara leans in to crash their lips together, licking her own juices off of Cat’s chin. Kara settles her body along her lover’s body, careful not to apply too much pressure. When she’s looking down into Cat’s green eyes she slips her cock into the older woman all the way to the hilt.

“Fuck,” Cat moans out, her eyes falling closed.

“Look at me,” Kara demands, and of everything Cat knows that will be her undoing. Watching Kara fuck her, make love to her will inevitably always send her toppling over the edge. “I love seeing you in my clothes,” she growls as her thrusts become harder and faster into Cat, climbing once more to her own release. She can tell the difference in Cat’s breathing, signaling that her orgasm is close, “Don't you dare come yet,” Kara growls and moves faster still causing Cat to whimper beneath her.

“Please,” Cat says, “please I need to,” a loud, long moan rips its way from her throat, “I need to cum.”

“Not yet,” Kara demands as she begins to feel her own walls tightening and she slams herself all the way into Cat again, “Cum for me, Cat, cum now.” And Cat does, with the loudest moan of Kara’s name she's ever heard Cat soaks the cock still buried inside her and the sheets beneath them, pulling Kara down to her lips for a searing kiss.

After the kiss has ended they both lay there, lazily drawing patterns against one another’s skin, “If that’s what happens when I wear your clothes,” Cat whispers against Kara’s ear, “I wonder what would happen if I wore your cape.”

Kara growls and bites down on Cat’s shoulder, “Maybe one day you'll find out.”

Cat’s eyes sparkle, “Maybe I will.” Kara rolls away from Cat, strap-on slipping from her lover with a wet squelch before she drops it over the side of the bed, she'll clean it and the carpet later, right now she reaches back to Cat, pulling her into her arms and wrapping her up. “Does seeing me in your clothes really turn you on this much?”

“Yes,” Kara says simply. “You so rarely wear my clothes, usually slipping into your own pajamas after we make love when Carter’s home and my clothes are far from your style so you never wear them out. Every once in awhile though, you'll slip into my shirt, like you did this morning and I just,” she shakes her head and buries her nose in Cat’s blonde locks, “I can't help myself.”

Cat smirks and turns in her lover’s arms, leaving them face to face, “I'm going to have to remember that.” She throws her leg over Kara’s waist rising up to straddle her lover, “Ready to go again?” Her only response is the bucking of Kara’s hips and the moan that slips past her lips.


End file.
